


Fic:  High and Tight

by cinderella81



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/cinderella81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a new level of trust for them ... Gibbs lets Tony cut his hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic:  High and Tight

_**Fic: High and Tight**_  
 **Title** : High and Tight  
 **Rating** : PG-13 (for some nudity and naughty touching)  
 **Pairing:** Gibbs/DiNozzo  
 **Genre** : Established Relationship  
 **Summary** : It's a new level of trust for them ... Gibbs lets Tony cut his hair  
 **Disclaimer** : I don’t own the characters of NCIS ...  
 **A/N:**   I was inspired by [this picture](http://gibbs-dinozzo.livejournal.com/866727.html) by [](http://flyonthewall2.livejournal.com/profile)[**flyonthewall2**](http://flyonthewall2.livejournal.com/)   ...

“You sure about this?” Tony asked softly.

“Can’t mess it up,” Gibbs replied, leaning back a bit against his lover, enjoying the heat from Tony’s warm, bare skin. He picked up the clippers and passed them back to Tony.

“Right,” Tony murmured, pressing a kiss to Gibbs’ bare shoulder. After making a joke about his lover’s shaggy hair, he’d suddenly found himself in the bathroom, his softening cock pressed into the crease of Gibbs’ ass, staring at his lover in the mirror.

“I trust you,” Gibbs said, smiling at Tony’s reflection. “The guide’s already on it, just … try.”

“Okay,” Tony murmured. He gently put his hand on the back of Gibbs’ head, pushing gently until Gibbs’ chin almost touched his chest. He flicked the clippers on and almost jumped as they started vibrating in his hand. He gulped and began running the clippers up the back of Gibbs head, sending silver hair floating down to the ground.

Gibbs hummed softly, dropping his head further to give Tony easier access. He enjoyed the feel of Tony’s skin against him, Tony’s cock nestled between his cheeks, Tony’s breath warm against his neck. He reached behind him and began rubbing Tony’s ass.

Tony’s breath hitched and he pressed himself closer to Gibbs as he worked, tongue stuck between his teeth as he concentrated on making sure he didn’t mess up. This was intimacy on a whole new level.

“’s good, Tony,” Gibbs breathed. “Knew you wouldn’t mess it up.” His hand massaged Tony’s ass harder.

“Haven’t … haven’t even seen it yet,” Tony said. He flicked the clippers off and set them on the counter before running his hands through Gibbs’ hair, making sure everything looked okay.

Gibbs tilted his head back, enjoying the feel of his lover’s hand in his hair. He took a quick glance at his reflection before turning and kissing Tony. “It’s perfect,” he murmured against his lover’s lips.

“You’re just saying that, Jethro,” Tony said, his hands finding their way to Gibbs’ ass.

“Wouldn’t lie to you,” Gibbs murmured, nuzzling Tony’s neck.

Tony hummed and held Gibbs close. “Come on, let’s go back to bed,” he said. “I’ll clean up the mess in the morning.”

“I’ll help,” Gibbs said as they meandered back to bed. The second Tony was in bed Gibbs was on top of him, peppering Tony’s chest with kisses.

“Trying to go for round two?” Tony teased.

“Nope,” Gibbs said. He rolled over and laid facing his lover, a hand on Tony’s hip. “Just … showing my appreciation.”

“I feel very, very appreciated,” Tony replied with a smile. “You know … it doesn’t look that bad.” He ran a hand through Gibbs’ hair with a smile.

“Of course it doesn’t,” Gibbs said softly. He leaned forward and gave Tony a gentle kiss.

Tony gave Gibbs a smile and scooted closer, pressing his forehead to his lover’s. “Love you,” he murmured sleepily.

“Love you,” Gibbs murmured, tracing patterns on Tony’s hip until he finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
